


Covet - Begehren

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [32]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 103. Covet - BegehrenEin klärendes Gespräch nach einer langen Nacht.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 19





	Covet - Begehren

Bob fühlte sich erstaunlich wohl, als er an diesem Morgen aufwachte. Eigentlich hatte er seit Wochen nicht mehr ruhig geschlafen. Stirnrunzelnd bemerkte Bob, noch immer halb im Land der Träume gefangen, dass er nicht allein im Bett lag. Er musste nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, um zu wissen, dass es Peter war, der hinter ihm lag und den Arm um seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte.

Bob riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er lag in Peters Zimmer, in dessen Bett. Leise stöhnend vergrub Bob das Gesicht im Kissen. In dieser Nacht hatte er nicht nur von Sex mit Peter geträumt.

„Scheiße!“, murmelte Bob.

Man sollte keine One-Night-Stands mit seinem besten Freund haben, egal wie sehr man ihn liebte und begehrte. Es hätte weder das eine Mal vor ein paar Wochen geschehen dürfen noch dieses zweite Mal. Und schon gar nicht sollte so etwas vorkommen, wenn besagter bester Freund seit langer Zeit in einer festen und eigentlich auch glücklichen Beziehung war.

Bob blieb still liegen und lauschte Peters ruhigem Atem, währen er versuchte zu entscheiden, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Beim letzten Mal war er aufgesprungen, hatte alles auf den Alkohol und die Erfahrungen während des gerade erst abgeschlossene Rashura-Falls geschoben und war dann geradezu vor Peter geflüchtet. Dabei hatten sie beide eigentlich nicht genug Alkohol getrunken um diesen als Ausrede zu benutzen. Sie hatten danach nie wieder darüber gesprochen und Peter hatte sich verhalten, als sei niemals etwas geschehen, also hatte Bob sich dem angeschlossen. Dieses Mal sollten sie vielleicht versuchen miteinander zu reden. Ein Mal konnte man vielleicht als Ausrutscher abtun, aber ein zweites Mal mit Sicherheit nicht.

Bob wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Peter ihn näher zu sich zog und ein verschlafenes „Guten Morgen!“ murmelte.

„Morgen“, erwiderte Bob zögernd.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser Morgen tatsächlich gut werden würde. Am liebsten würde er einfach hier liegen bleiben und den Moment genießen. Aber da waren zu viele Gedanken und Zweifel, die ihn davon abhielten.

Bob hätte schon nach der ersten Nacht mit Peter gern mehr davon gehabt. Seine Flucht vor Peter beim letzten Mal war nur die Reaktion darauf gewesen, dass Peter nach dem Aufwachen erschrocken an die andere Seite des Bettes gerutscht war und sein Blick alles gesagt hatte. Peter war mit Kelly zusammen und daran hatte sich auch in den letzten Wochen nichts geändert. Bob war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kelly auch nicht wusste, dass Peter fremd gegangen war.

An sich hatte sich zum letzten Mal nichts geändert, abgesehen von Peters Reaktion.

Bob seufzte. Es nützte gar nichts, nur über das 'Wenn und Aber' nachzudenken. Wenn er wissen wollte, woran er war, dann musste er mit Peter darüber reden. Und das sollten sie jetzt tun, auch wenn Bob die Situation alles andere als passend fand. Bob wusste, dass sich ein großer Teil seiner Konzentration ganz automatisch auf andere Dinge richten würde, so lange sie beide nackt in Peters Bett lagen.

Bob drehte seinen Kopf zu Peter, doch noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, legte sich Peters Zeigefinger sanft über seine Lippen. „Keine Ausreden dieses Mal!“, forderte Peter leise. „Da waren dieses Mal weder Alkohol noch irgendwelche Nah-Tod-Erfahrungen, die du als Ausrede benutzen könntest!“

Das stimmte nicht ganz. Bob erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an den Moment vor ein paar Tagen, als Peter den Stromschlag erlitten hatte und für einige Momente seine Atmung ausgesetzt hatte. Sie hatten schon viele brenzlige Situationen erlebt, aber niemals hatte Bob sich so schrecklich gefühlt, nicht einmal als er selbst mit seinem Tod gerechnet hatte, nachdem ihm während des Rashura-Falls Gift injiziert worden war.

Bob hatte die Angst selbst dann noch fest im Griff gehabt, als der Fall längst abgeschlossen war. Diese Erfahrung hatte seine Gefühle unglaublich aufgewühlt, aber in der Tat nicht so sehr, dass er nicht hätte 'Nein' sagen können, als Peter ihn am vergangenen Abend plötzlich geküsst hatte.

„Was ist mit Kelly?“, wollte Bob wissen. Er konnte nicht einfach ignorieren, dass Peter eine Freundin hatte, auch wenn er es am liebsten einfach vergessen hätte. Denn ohne Kelly gäbe es tatsächlich nichts, worüber Bob sich im Moment Gedanken machen würde.

Peter seufzte. „Ich habe Schluss gemacht. Vorgestern nach der Vorführung der Filmprojekte.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte Peter und Kelly an diesem Abend oft beobachtet und er hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass dort etwas im argen lag. Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Schluss war. Andererseits war er natürlich auch sehr davon abgelenkt gewesen, dass Peter alle Mädchen eingeladen hatte, mit denen Bob in letzter Zeit ausgegangen war.

„Was ist mit deinen Freundinnen?“, fragte Peter.

Bob hob die Augenbrauen. „Nichts davon war irgendetwas festes.“

Sie hatten ihn lediglich ablenken sollen von dem Chaos an Gefühlen, dass Peter seit einiger Zeit regelmäßig in ihm auslöste, und er hatte keiner von ihnen irgendwelche Versprechen gemacht. Aber das würde er Peter irgendwann später einmal erklären, denn im Moment war er viel zu abgelenkt von Peters Nähe.

„Und dank dir spricht im Moment sowieso keine von ihnen mit mir. … Hattest du das geplant?“ Er hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum Peter ihnen allen Bescheid gesagt hatte.

Peter räusperte sich verlegen. „Vielleicht ein bisschen“, gab er zu. „Ich … war eifersüchtig auf sie. Auch wenn ich das selbst erst an diesem Abend so richtig bemerkt habe.“ Peter seufzte tief. „Ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht, was ich eigentlich will, seit wir beide irgendwie im Bett gelandet sind.“

„Nicht irgendwie“, murmelte Bob verlegen. „Ich hatte genug getrunken, um Dinge zu tun, von denen ich mich schon seit einiger Zeit nur schwer zurückhalten konnte. Ich hätte mich nie getraut dich zu verführen, wenn ich nüchtern gewesen wäre, egal wie sehr ich es gewollt habe.“ Und obwohl er sich immer wieder in den Gedanken an diese Nacht verloren hatte, hatte er sich genauso sehr dafür verflucht.

„Warum bist du dann am Morgen einfach abgehauen?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Du hast in dem Moment nicht so gewirkt, als würdest du mich noch da haben wollen“, erklärte Bob. Peter hatte ihn damals so angesehen, als würde er ihn jeden Moment wütend vor die Tür setzen und ihre Freundschaft kündigen. „Also habe ich das erstbeste hervorgebracht, was ich als Entschuldigung gefunden habe und bin verschwunden.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. Er rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, so dass er beide Arme um Bob legen und ihn entschieden zu sich ziehen konnten. Er ließ damit keinen Zweifel daran, dass er dieses Mal zu verhindern wusste, dass Bob einfach verschwand.

„Ich war überrascht und verwirrt“, gab Peter zu. „Aber ich hätte trotzdem gern mit dir gesprochen. … Ich habe wirklich nicht darüber nachgedacht, als wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Aber ich habe jeden Moment genossen und nichts davon irgendwann bereut, auch wenn ich ein ziemlich großes, schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Kelly hatte.“

„Weiß sie davon?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mich nicht getraut mit ihr darüber zu reden. Ich kann wirklich nicht einschätzen, wie sie darauf reagieren würde. Es ist vielleicht ungerecht ihr gegenüber, aber sie muss auch nicht alles wissen.“

Bob seufzte. „Du hast recht, es ist ungerecht. Aber es ist deine Entscheidung. Du warst mit ihr zusammen.“

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich mich in jemand anderen verliebt habe. Das setzt ihr genug zu. Da muss ich nicht noch einen drauf setzen“, murmelte Peter.

„Verliebt, ja?“, fragte Bob grinsend und streckte sich, um Peter einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen zu können.

„Ja“, hauchte Peter. Er hielt Bob im Nacken fest, als dieser sich zurückziehen wollte. „Aber ich will dich nicht mit unzähligen Mädchen teilen müssen!“

„Wirst du nicht!“, versprach Bob lächelnd. „Ich liebe dich. Ich brauche niemand anderen, wenn ich dich habe!“

„Gut!“, murmelte Peter und verwickelte Bob in einen tiefen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

Bob entschied, dass es ein ausgezeichneter Morgen war, während er in den Gefühlen versank, die Peters Lippen und Hände auf seinem Körper auslösten.


End file.
